


Mistletoe

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Sky Dancers (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: A tender Christmas moment between old friends turned lovers





	Mistletoe

Skyhawk settled on his throne, an amused smile on his features. He had to had it to the Tinker - that sprig of mistletoe on a track was a thing of sheer genius. It would make it that much easier to get his son to finally get around to kissing his, and here he paused because he wasn't quite sure how to describe Skyla. True, she was his ward, but it was obvious that Skylar carried feelings for her that went far beyond that. Still, he thought, at least it was Skylar she liked and not Skyclone - there was something decidedly off about that one son of his..

-

"Look, we're under the mistletoe," Skyla whispered, gesturing up at the plant above their heads.

"Hmm.." Skylar said, doing a quick glance up and then looked down at her. Should he kiss her? Would she allow it? He didn't want to kiss her and find out that.. Any and all thoughts against kissing her went sailing out of his head when he felt a pair of soft lips pressing gently against his. 

..Well.. That answered that question. He slowly began to kiss back, letting her know that yes, he wanted her more than anything in the Wingdom.


End file.
